


Sleep

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im moving away from my brand as the angst friend to provide yall with this cute shit, thats all this is alright, who even am i anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“C’mon, J,” Ryan said, pulling Jeremy  up off the couch. “Time to get your ass to bed.”

Jeremy grumbled but went with Ryan, eyes barely open enough to wrap his arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan could smell the booze on Jeremy’s breath as he nuzzled his head into Ryan’s neck, making Ryan shake his head fondly. This was hardly the first time he had walked in on Jeremy passed out on the couch after a Lad’s Night Out, and he doubted it would be the last. More often than not, Ryan would just carry him to his room, still unconscious and snoring away loudly in Ryan’s ear. The fact that Jeremy was with it enough to walk with Ryan’s help was a treat, even if Ryan had to lean down a considerable amount to make up for the height difference.

With some gentle urging, Ryan got Jeremy to take off his boots before sliding into bed.

“Mmm, you’re so good to me, Rye.” Jeremy mumbled, burying his head into the pillow, already drifting back to sleep.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Ryan pulled the blankets up and over Jeremy, tucking them around his shoulders snugly.

There was a moment where Ryan stood there, watching Jeremy’s breathing even out slowly, marveling  at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. His chest felt tight and he threw caution to the wind, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently, careful not to jostle him.

_“Ryan_ ,” Jeremy hummed around a yawn. “ **Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”**

Ryan couldn’t move, frozen in place as he watched Jeremy open one of his eyes to stare at him. The room was dead silent, except Ryan was _sure_ his heartbeat was thunderously loud, pounding away in his chest.

“Uh,” Ryan let out a strangled breath. “Just go back to sleep, Jeremy. You’re dreaming.” he lied.

“Don’ wanna.” Jeremy opened both of his eyes and yawned again, stretching his arms above his head. As he sat up, Ryan’s gaze flitted to the door, planning a hasty escape.

Before he had a chance to hightail it out of the room, Jeremy continued, sleep still making him slur his words.

“I mean, I’ve totally dreamed about you kissing me, but I’m awake enough to know that wasn’t it. You’re usually more naked in those dreams.”

Ryan absolutely did _not_ yelp at that, and his cheeks were _not_ burning red, _thank you very much._

“You,” Ryan tried to piece his thoughts together. “You _want_ me to kiss you?”

“Like, _yeah? Obviously?”_ Jeremy said slowly, significantly more awake and less drunk than he had been back in the living room.

And, no, it wasn’t _obvious_ , what the fuck. If it was, maybe Ryan wouldn’t have been so stressed and secretive about his not-so-little crush he’d been harboring. _Except…_

Except, well, looking at how sincere Jeremy was being, maybe it actually _was_ that obvious. The way he’d call Ryan his battle buddy, always finding a way to team up with him. Little glances, little touches, hushed moments shared together after a heist well done. Maybe this wasn’t as one-sided as Ryan had assumed.

And, wow, wasn’t that a lot to take in.

“You could do it again, y’know.” Jeremy told him, smiling softly. He tilted his head to the side, staring up at Ryan with an expression that Ryan could only describe as  _fond_.  “I wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [ @jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
